Tia Texada
| birth_place = Louisiana, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = | spouse = | children = | website = }} Tia Texada (born December 14, 1971) is an American actress. She is best known for her role as Cruz on the NBC series Third Watch, and her recurring role as an undercover agent Ribera on The Unit for CBS. Other roles include, In Plain Sight, Saving Grace, Chuck for NBC, HBO's Mind of the Married Man, Everybody Hates Chris, The Amazing Spider-Man feature film,'' Batman Beyond, Static Shock, Firebreather'', and Handy Manny. She was the voice of Maybelline New York for 15 years, the number-one selling cosmetic brand in the world, and during her campaign of "Maybe Shes Born With it... Maybe It's Maybelline ...", it was named Brand of the Year and Launch of the Year for Lash Sensational. She was first female live announcer for the Espy Awards, where she worked alongside Justin Timberlake, Jamie Foxx, LeBron James, and Samuel L. Jackson for seven years. She was the voice of the winning Golden Trailer award for RoboCop ''feature film. Tia was the voice for launching Super Bowl 50 for ''The NFL Today on CBS'', Flesh and Bone'' for Starz, Lindt Gold Bunny, Zales, Unstoppable Collection, JC Penney World Cup Soccer IS for Girls, World Series of Poker Lady Luck for ESPN, and Skittles 'Taste the Rainbow'. Tia was born with severe strabismus and after surgery to correct this and wearing an eye patch, she took an acting class to help with her shyness, which led to her career as an actor. Personal life Texada was born in Louisiana to a reflexologist mother and an insurance agent father.Tia Texada on filmreference.com She has been acting since she was young. Career Texada's appearances include guest-starring roles in episodes of In Plain Sight, Chuck ("Chuck Versus the Coup d'Etat"), Saving Grace, Everybody Hates Chris,https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1311865/fullcredits#cast The Unit, and Criminal Minds.[https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0004137/ Third Watch cast list] She played Sgt. Maritza Cruz in the NBC Drama Third Watch in the last three of its six seasons. She also has appeared in movies such as From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), Paulie (1998), Nurse Betty (2000), Bait (2000), Thirteen Conversations About One Thing (2001), Glitter (2001), Phone Booth (2003), and Spartan (2004). Texada also has a singing career, and her songs have been featured on shows such as Dawson's Creek. She also played at the Lilith Fair tour in 1998.Tia Texada IMDB Biography She played the voice of Isabel Vasquez in the TV movie ''Firebreather''. Texada has lent her voice to the animated series The Wild Thornberrys, and Static Shock, as well as television commercials. She is currently the voice of Elena Validus on the animated show Ben 10: Ultimate Alien as Alyssa Diaz's voice double. Texada has also done layouts for magazines and has been featured in the men's magazines FHM and Maxim. She appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man, where she is (accidentally) stripped out of her top by Peter Parker She also appeared as guest-star in the Freeform television series Stitchers. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * Category:1971 births Category:Actresses from Louisiana Category:American female singers Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:American people of Ecuadorian descent Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses